Letters From Home
by Diary of A Dark Angel
Summary: Peter Pevensie is drafted in the war. Kaleen, Ed, Su, and Lu all send him a letter and he replies. If you click on the title 'Letters From Home' you'll be able to read the letters ONE SHOT


**Letters from Home**

* * *

**My Dear Son, it is almost June,  
I hope this letter catches up to you, and finds you well**

_Dear Peter,_

_You'll never guess what happened today! Me and Susan caught Edmund kissing a girl! His whole face turned bright red and so did the girl's (we found out her name was Emma Thomas). Mum had a fun time teasing him along with me and Susan. That was the first time in so long that she smiled. We miss you so much! _

_I keep drawing pictures of Aslan and Narnia. I can still remember how you looked when you were trying to politely decline Princess Anile from Galma. How's France? I've always wanted to go there but I'm still stuck in England as you know. I waiting for the day that Aslan call back me and Ed. It's still unbelievable you and Su can't go back anymore._

_Lucy_

_P.S: Kaleen, Ed, and Su all wrote to you too. _

* * *

**Its been dry but they're calling for rain,  
And everything's the same ol' same in Johnsonville**

_Dear Lu, _

_Edmund kissing a girl? Well good for him. France is alright. And for the record, I must say, you have good memory then. I forgot about Anile but now I remember her. I must say, in her case, blondes are unintelligent. I'll reply to Kaleen's Ed's and Su' letter after yours._

_Peter_

* * *

**Your stubborn 'ol Daddy ain't said too much,  
But I'm sure you know he sends his love,  
And she goes on,  
In a letter from home**

_Dear Peter, _

_I'm pretty sure Lucy already told you about Edmund kissing Emma Thomas in her letter and I know that Ed will probably gloat about it in his letter to you. But, I have to tell you something. Do you remember Caspian from the last time we went to Narnia? Well... I laid with him the night before we left and I'm pregnant. Don't get mad. When Ed and Lu go back, if Caspian's still alive, they'll tell him about the baby. _

_I miss my older brother so much. It's not easy being the eldest sibling around here now. Come back soon (and alive) And you can't talk, you got engaged and mum just found out when she saw Kaleen. _

_Susan_

* * *

**I hold it up and show my buddies,  
Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, and they all laugh,  
Like there's something funny bout' the way I talk,**

**When I say: "Mama sends her best y'all**

_Dear Susan,_

_I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE! Su, I thought you would know better than to be lay with a guy who you didn't even know for a week. But, what's done is done. __And you think I have a temper! __I hope to see in soon and I hope I'm alive as well. I have been promoted to general. I know I've only been in the war for almost 6 months now. I haven't seen dad at all though. I heard he is well though._

_Peter_

(Insert Line)

**My Dearest Love, its almost dawn  
I've been lying here all night long wondering where you might be  
I saw your Mama and I showed her the ring**

_My Dearest Peter,_

_I miss you so much! I'm sure Susan told you about the baby. Unlike Ed and Lu who crossed it out when they mentioned it, Susan didn't make me. I can't sleep but I will manage. I've managed to fall asleep for nearly__5 months with me being in your arms. I suppose I can manage another couple of months. Lu ends up coming in crying with nightmares and crawls in my bed, so I'm not alone._

_You should hear your little sisters talking about you. Oh by the way, I love your baby pictures. And I thought you were adorable now. _

_Love Always,_

_Kaleen Smoothers (Soon-to-be Pevensie)_

_P.S: Your mum knows we're engaged. After she found out, for the next five minutes she kept repeating that we were engaged, so I guess she's pretty excited. And don't be too hard on Su. She's in love with the boy even if he's in a completely different country. _

_I hope you come to visit again._

* * *

**Man on the television said something so I couldn't sleep  
But I'll be all right, I'm just missing you  
An' this is me kissing you  
XX's and OO's,  
In a letter from home**

_Dear Love,_

_I miss you as well. I haven't opened Ed's yet. And I can't believe my family showed you the photo album filled with baby pictures. I'm cuter than I was a baby…right?_

_Yours truly,_

_Pete_

_P.S: I'm glad you didn't cross it out in your letter love_

* * *

**I hold it up and show my buddies,  
Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, and they all laugh,  
'Cause she calls me "Honey", but they take it hard,  
'Cause I don't read the good parts**

_Dear Pete, _

_Mum found out about your secret engagement. So, she broke out the baby pictures. I think Kaleen liked you better as a baby than as an 18 year old solider. Ha Ha. And I know that Su and Lu told you about Emma Thomas. I met her family last night. let's just say that if I make her cry, my face is never going to be the same. So I attached a picture of me now. _

_Your handsome little brother_

_Ed_

* * *

**I fold it up an' put it in my shirt,  
Pick up my gun an' get back to work  
An' it keeps me driving me on,  
Waiting on letters from home**

_Ed,_

_I know Kaleen and Su already told me that mum found out. At least Kaleen doesn't have to deal with the pressure of planning a wedding alone now. And who said you were handsome? Nice picture by the way. I know what you look like as a baby you know Ed!_

_Pete_

* * *

**Dear Son, I know I ain't written,  
But sittin' here tonight, alone in the kitchen, it occurs to me,  
I might not have said, so I'll say it now  
Son, you make me proud**

* * *

_Dear Ms. Smoothers,_

_We are truly sorry to inform you that General Peter Pevensie was killed in the front line action. We are giving him a medal of bravery and honor. _

_General Catkin_

Kaleen set the letter down and started crying. Susan, Lucy, Edmund, and Helen heard her sobs and ran upstairs. Grabbing the letter, Susan passed it to Lu, who passed it to her mum, who then passed to Ed. They all gathered in a group hug with Kaleen.

**I hold it up and show my buddies,  
Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, but no one laughs,  
'Cause there ain't nothing funny when a soldier cries****  
**_(5 months later)_

* * *

"Last push Ms. Smoothers and you're done." Doctor Brome informed Kaleen. She squeezed Edmund's hand one more time and did as Dr. Brome asked. "Congratulations Ms. Smoothers, you have a healthy baby boy." After cleaning him off, the nurse handed him to Kaleen held her arms out.

The baby had a tuff of blonde hair and light blue eyes. When his aunts and grandmother entered the room, Helen nearly gasped and informed Kaleen that he looked just like Peter did when he was born.

"What's his name Ms?" The nurse asked Kaleen.

"Caleb. Caleb Scott Pevensie." She told the nurse finally.

**An' I just wipe me eyes  
I fold it up an' put it in my shirt,  
Pick up my gun an' get back to work  
An' it keeps me driving me on,  
Waiting on letters from home**

* * *


End file.
